


Explosions Aren't Nice~

by HalfChance



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfChance/pseuds/HalfChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a slightly annoying but well meaning young girl kicks some serious Decepticon aft with the battle scene not so well described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions Aren't Nice~

Sari was truly speechless. 

Professor Princess came in at almost supersonic speeds, firing shots and scolding Megatron and his goons. The warlord began to talk rationality to the girl, telling her that he and his two followers were simply passing through the city because of bad flying conditions. 

She almost believed them. Until, Lugnut, dizzy from her sugar-coated ray of raw pink energy, tripped and fell atop a glittery, pink and purple store with an unlit neon sign in front that the declared the place to be called Little Miss Petunia’s Boutique and Dress Shop. 

You would have thought that Lugnut had killed the girl’s family. She declared “war” on them then, and began blasting rays again. Blitzwing flipped out then, Hothead screaming back at the girl and it was then that Professor Princess chose her first attack to be verbal, calling the trio “stupid, meanies that destroy everything.”

From there on out, it was nothing but a flurry of Kaonese curses, Random’s cackling, and neon pink blasts of energy. 

When she ceased her beating of the large robots, the air was thick with artificial strawberry scent and buildings coated in pink glitter from misfired shots. The defeated Decepticons were now all in a pile, Blitzwing sprawled on Lugnut, who in turn was weighing down Megatron, who clawed at the ground as if to clamber free and kill the little girl who now stood on the asphalt road just out of his reach. 

Her chest swelled with pride at the sight of the three Decepticons defeated. Turning to mount her My Little Pony come to life, she exclaimed, “Explosions aren't nice! Unless they look pretty rainbows!!” She tossed her head back and sneered at the pile as Powdered Sugar powered up. “But your explosions sure don’t look like rainbows.” 

With that, she zoomed back off into the sky, leaving the street an abandoned and chaotic mess, pink everywhere, and glitter coating the cars that weren't crushed. 

Bringing a hand up to her ear, she watched the streak in the sky fade as Sari said to the comm, “Guys, you’re not gonna believe this but, um…”

**Author's Note:**

> A pal over on le tumblr was feeling down so I offered to write fanfiction to their favorite fanart. Here's the art and the artist (please credit the artist if you use this art in any other way): http://reddle.tumblr.com/post/74359230099/unless-they-look-like-pretty-rainbows. 
> 
> Also, I know, there are some mistakes, but please ignore them. Finals prep has made school hell on Earth so I really don't care what it says or doesn't say.


End file.
